Szczenięcy Urok
by Intoxic
Summary: Gdy Alec wraca do domu swojego chłopaka, znajduję szczeniaka, który szybko wkrada się do jego serca. Czy szczeniak wkradnie się także do serc pozostałych mieszkańców?


**A/N: Zostałam zainspirowana, czytając ponownie "Bits and pieces of Malec" napisane przez Katara-alchemist. **

**Mam nadzieję, że się wam spodoba. Miłego czytania.**

**Summary: Gdy Alec wraca do domu swojego chłopaka, znajduję szczeniaka, który szybko wkrada się do jego serca. Czy szczeniak wkradnie się także do serc pozostałych mieszkańców?**

**Prawa autorskie do bohaterów należą do Cassandry Clare**

* * *

**Szczenięcy Urok**

Alec wracał z porannego treningu w Instytucie do mieszkania swojego chłopaka na Brooklynie. Młody Nocny Łowca uwielbiał swojego czarownika i łaknął każdej chwili, którą mógł spędzić z nim. Jego matka nazywała to młodzieńczą miłością, i pewnie gdzieś w głębi serca wznosiła modły do samego Raziela, aby pewnego dnia jej pierworodny rozstał się z magiem.

Idąc znajomą ścieżką, którą już miał zakodowaną w umyśle, Alexander zastanawiał się, czy zastanie o tak wczesnej porze już na nogach swojego chłopaka. Nawet się ucieszył, na jego ustach wystąpił zawadiacki uśmiech, na myśl, że zwinnie wskoczy do łóżka i pocałunkami obudzi swojego mężczyznę. Wiedział, że jego czarownik uwielbiał takie pobudki.

Będąc już na Brooklynie, trzy aleje od ich mieszkania, przechodząc koło jednej z brudniejszych ulic, usłyszał ciche skomlenie. Zaalarmowany tym, myśląc oczywiście, że to mógłby być kot jego chłopaka, który uwielbiał znikać i błąkać się po ulicach Brooklynu, zaczął poruszać się w kierunku dźwięku. Im głębiej w ciemną alejkę, Alec słyszał coraz wyraźniej skomlenie. Dźwięk dochodził z za wielkiego, zielonego śmietnika, za którym jak zwykle roiło się od szczurów i okolicznych bezdomnych kotów, które z pewnością miały wściekliznę. Tym bardziej przerażony możliwością krzywdy, która mogła spaść na ich białego, domowego, małego kotka, przyspieszył kroku. Za kubłem ujrzał niewielkie, kartonowe pudło, z którego zdecydowanie dochodziło skomlenie. Łowca niepewnie podniósł karton i doznał niemałego szoku.

Pod kartonowym pudłem znajdował się mały szaro-biały, brudny szczeniaczek rasy husky. Alec chwycił go w ramiona i odkrył, że pies mieścił się na jego dłoni. Gdy zwierzę otworzyło oczy, Alexander ujrzał przepiękne błękitne oczka, które patrzyły na niego ze strachem. Łowca zastanawiał się, dlaczego ktoś mógł porzucić tak słodkie zwierzątko. Nawet się nie zorientował, a już ściągał kurtkę i owinął nią psa. Następnie szybko ruszył do domu swojego chłopaka.

Już w mieszkaniu, Alec zastał tylko i wyłącznie ich kota, który podejrzanie obserwował, jak łowca oczyszcza mokrą szmatką, nowego przybysza.

-Poznaj swojego nowego przyjaciela Prezesie—rzucił łowca.

Kot posłał mu spojrzenie, które mówiło _Aha, już widzę, jak Magnus zgodzi się na psa, _i ruszył do salonu, czekając na swojego brokatowego właściciela.

Alexander oczyścił psa i ruszył z nim do salonu, aby poczekać na swojego ukochanego. Trzymając w ramionach zwierzę i głaszcząc je po głowie, rozmyślał, co powie swojemu chłopakowi, by przekonać go, aby zatrzymali psa. Alec bardzo chciał go zatrzymać. Chciał się nim zająć. Zawsze pragnął mieć jakieś zwierzę. Prezes Miau skoczył na kanapę obok Alec'a i przyjrzał się badawczo psu w ramionach łowcy. I wtedy pies polizał kota. W odwecie Prezes głośno miauknął i syknął na mniejszego towarzysza. Alexander głośno się zaśmiał i pogłaskał między uszami kota, który zamruczał.

-Nie musisz być zazdrosny Prezesie, ciebie też kocham—powiedział wesoło Alec, biorąc kota w swoje ramiona.

-A mnie też kochasz?—Alec usłyszał znajomy głos, który zawsze przyprawiał go o dreszcze—To mnie kochasz czy nie Alexandrze?

-Kocham—odpowiedział pewnym głosem młodszy mężczyzna. Usłyszał kroki za plecami i po chwili znów Magnus się odezwał.

-Co to jest?—zapytał zdezorientowany czarownik, spoglądając na futrzastą szarą kulkę w dłoniach Alexandra—Alexandrze co to jest?

Prezes Miau zeskoczył z kolan łowcy, wyczuwając napiętą atmosferę między jego właścicielami. Alexander, mocno trzymając szczeniaka w ramionach, wstał z kanapy i obrócił się do swojego czarownika. Przełknął ciężko ślinę i zaczął mówić.

-To jest pies

-Nie rób ze mnie idioty Alec—mówił zezłoszczonym tonem czarownik—Widzę, że to pies. Ale co on robi w naszym mieszkaniu?!

-Znalazłem go niedaleko domu—odpowiedział Alec—Możemy go zatrzymać?

-Absolutnie nie!—rzucił czarownik szybko.—Oddaj go komuś

-Ale Magnus…-zaczął jęczącym tonem łowca—On był porzucony…No proszę, zatrzymajmy go

-Nie Alexandrze!—czarownik obstawał przy swoim.

-No dlaczego nie? Dlaczego nie możemy go zatrzymać?

-Zje Prezesa!—wykrzyknął głośno starszy mężczyzna.

-Doprawdy?—powiedział łowca i postawił szczeniaka na ziemi. Zwierzę instynktownie podreptało do kota i położyło się obok niego, z głową na jego grzbiecie. Najwyraźniej kotu to nie przeszkadzało, co więcej zamruczał na nowe ciepło, obok swojego ciałka.—Mnie się wydaje, że się dogadują całkiem nieźle.

-Alec…to jest pies…

-Proszę…proszę…proszę…proszę…proszę zatrzymajmy go

Magnus Bane wiedział, że musi się mocno trzymać w ryzach, by nie ulec słodkiemu widokowi, błagania swojego chłopaka. A to było bardzo trudne, bo Alexander Lightwood umiał zmanipulować swojego czarownika, gdy tego bardzo, ale to bardzo chciał. Wiedział, jaką minę musi zrobić by podziałało. Więc nie zawahał się i w tym momencie, spojrzał na niego ogromnymi, niebieskimi oczami, w których malowało się błaganie i miłość. Doskonale wiedział, że czarownik długo nie wytrzyma i w końcu się zgodzi na jego prośbę.

-Proszę…proszę…proszę…proszę…proszę…proszę…proszę… 

-Ale jesteś denerwujący!

-Proszę…proszę…proszę…proszę….proszę…-jęczał dalej łowca

-Nie wiedziałem, że umawiam się z pięcioletnim dzieckiem—wtrącił Magnus, na chwilę przerywając jęki chłopaka

-Proszę zatrzymajmy go—Alec wziął ponownie w ramiona psa i teraz oboje patrzyli na Magnusa błagalnie.

Czarownik nie mógł się wzbraniać dłużej, przed tak uroczym i słodkim widokiem. Nie mógł się sprzeciwiać, gdy dwie pary błękitnych oczu spoglądały na niego taką cudownością. Nie mógł już dłużej obstawać przy niezgodzie, gdy widok przed nim był tak piękny i wspaniały, że aż jego serce miękło na to.

-No dobrze!—w końcu wymamrotał—Pies zostaje.

I wtedy usłyszał coś, czego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał z ust swojego Nocnego Łowcy. Mianowicie Alexander Lightwood zapiszczał z radości. Chłopak postawił psiaka na ziemi i dosłownie wskoczył na swojego czarownika. Na szczęście starszy mężczyzna miał dość dobrą równowagę i udało mu się utrzymać łowcę w ramionach. Czarnowłosy oplótł swoje nogi wokół talii wyższego chłopaka i mocno wpił się w jego usta. Gdy po kilku minutach oderwali się od siebie Magnus nie mógł się powstrzymać i zaśmiał się na postawę swojego chłopaka.

-Dziękuję, dziękuję, dziękuję!—mówił radośnie łowca, składając krótkie pocałunki na ustach czarownika, pokrytych fioletową pomadką, już dość mocno rozmazaną dookoła jego warg—Kocham Cię!

-Ja ciebie też kocham Alec—powiedział mag, stawiając swojego chłopaka na ziemi.

W następnym momencie oboje usiedli na kanapie, po czym oboje ich zwierząt wskoczyło między nich. Szczeniak położył się na kolanach Wysokiego Czarownika Brooklynu i mężczyzna nic nie mógł poradzić na to, że ten mały piesek w tak krótkim tempie zdobył serca każdego z domowników. No cóż, to się nazywa szczenięcy urok.

* * *

A/N: Podobało się?

Z uściskami

Intoxic

PS. Moje kochane fanki od TIJTJ: No już się nie gniewajcie na mnie, za ten dramat :**


End file.
